


Military Ball

by BleedingCoffee



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: fma fic contest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-19 22:44:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5983168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BleedingCoffee/pseuds/BleedingCoffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's time for Central's Military Ball and Ed is taking Winry. One shot as he preps for his first formal military ball.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Military Ball

**AN:** Written For FMA Fic Contest on LJ, January 2016 prompt.

 **Summary** : It's time for Central's Military Ball and Ed is taking Winry. One shot as he preps for his first formal military ball.

 **Disclaimer:** Don't own FMA

 

* * *

_Military Ball_

* * *

Ed slipped his automail arm into the blue gabardine tunic and then braced himself as he slipped the flesh arm into the other sleeve. He didn't know why he was expecting some volatile reaction to the mere touch of the military dress uniform, logically he knew it was just a mental issue and nothing of the physical realm. He did feel something he couldn't explain and as he looked into the mirror he wondered why he agreed to this.

Slowly as he buttoned the tunic he thought of the look on Winry's face as she gushed over the dress Gracia bought for the military ball. That was a month ago, when they had come to visit the Hughes, but he could still picture it so clearly in his mind. He was just playing with Elicia and ignoring the squeals and excitement in the other room when Hughes put his arm around him and casually mentioned how excited Winry was. _She does so much for you Ed, you should treat her to an evening at the ball._ Then Al's voice chimed in, _Brother, you know she'd love it!_ And finally Elicia with her shriek of childish glee adding, _Yes yes yes!_

_Fine. It's not a big deal. I'll just take my mechanic to the ball as a 'thank you' for all her hard work. The Colonel is taking his Lieutenant because of all the crap he puts her through, it wouldn't be weird. Just a party right?_

Right.

So here he was staring at himself cloaked in a shroud of oppressive blue wool in the mirror on the closet door in a 3 year old's bedroom. Hughes took care of the uniform, all he had to do was spend some time at the tailors and it was ready for him when he arrived in Central today. The Hughes home was bustling with excitement as everyone got ready for the evening. The ladies were working on their hair in the kitchen while Hughes and Mustang argued in the bathroom down the hall. It left him alone in Elicia's room to get dressed and think about every step of the process.

He didn't know why the uniform made him feel so odd. From the first moment Hughes handed him the garment bag to this moment right now he had this feeling in his chest he couldn't explain. It was a simple piece of clothing, made of worsted wool and without any decorations on it. It was clean pressed, crisp, new and altered to fit him. It was a blank slate.

So why did it feel so heavy?

He looked down and let himself focus on the buttons instead. Then he looked up and made sure the long dress uniform was buttoned right before walking over to the bed and looking at the small box that had come with it. He pulled at the stiff collar as it rubbed on his neck and reached down to see what was in the box. He flipped it open and his shoulder's slumped as he saw it was his rank designation.

A star that belonged on his shoulder.

_Dammit._

He growled and heard a light tap on the door and went over to see who it was. Hopefully someone who would pin the stupid metal stars on his epaulets without giving him shit. He opened the door and stood there in awe of the person in the hallway.

"Everything alright Edward?"

"Lieutenant..." Ed stammered as Hawkeye stood before him in an elegant gown with her hair done and sapphire earnings and necklace. "Wow."

Riza smiled. "You're quite the sight yourself."

Ed felt a blush tinge his cheeks and went back to tugging on the restrictive high collar that was poking him in the throat. "Can I ask for some help?"

"Sure." Riza followed him into the bedroom and he quickly grabbed a box and handed it to her. She looked down at it and realized he forgot to put them on himself. "Ed, this honor falls to your commanding officer, not me."

"It's not an honor...I just forgot." Ed said and saw in her face that this already was spiraling out of his hands. The adornments were in her possession now and she wasn't going to give them back. "Look, if it's a bother I'll just take off the tunic and put them on..."

Riza pulled the box away when he reached for it and shook her head. "No, Ed, he owes you this and you deserve it."

"Look, Lieutenant..." Ed saw her shift her weight to go fetch Mustang so he could be a ceremonious ass.

"Edward." Riza said sternly. "You have earned this. It may have come as an accessory to your watch, but in the years you have been a State Alchemist and an officer in the military you have helped and saved countless people. You deserve this and you can wear it with pride tonight."

Ed opened his mouth to protest but she was already out of the room, gown flowing around her as she swished out into the hall to inform the Colonel of his duty. He closed his eyes and craned his neck back so that when he opened them he was looking at the ceiling. He didn't notice that there were stickers of stars on the ceiling before. Faint, greenish stickers that probably glowed in the dark when the lights turned off. The kinds of stars a kids should sleep under instead of the real ones he and Al has slept under in the past few years.

"If you look to the East, there is a constellation that is a Flamel symbol."

Ed's head snapped back to where it should be as soon as he head the Colonel's voice at the door. Mustang had his hair slicked back, his uniform was adorned with medals and decorations from his participation in various conflicts and he looked the part of an officer who would be escorting a beautiful lady to the ball tonight. Then he flipped off the lights and Ed was able to see the stars come to life and the Flamel constellation Mustang must have contributed to the night sky in Elicia's bedroom. There was something else...was that..."Is that Black Hayate?"

The lights came back on and Roy smiled as he recalled the fun he had putting those stickers on the ceiling. "It is. Canis Awesome."

Ed relaxed a little and looked back at the pair as they approached him. "Look, there is no need..."

"Shut up Fullmetal." Roy said and smiled. "This is one of the perks of my job."

"You just want to stab me with the pin." Ed snorted. "Look, I feel like a fraud wearing this and there is no reason for you to waste a real ceremony on something that is just a costume to me."

"Funny, I couldn't help but notice you've been standing straighter since I came into the room." Roy said and looked the kid over. "I remember the first time I put on my uniform after graduating the academy. Not just the cadet uniform, the real damned thing. That feeling in your chest, that surge of pride for something that's just a generic wool garment but it carries something with it. Remember that feeling, it fades, just like the way that watch in your pocket is now more a timepiece than a symbol."

Ed blinked. So that was what that feeling was? Pride? For being a military dog?

"Every now and again, for an event like this, you still get that feeling. Maybe because someone else is proud of you and what you've become." Roy said and cleared his throat and looked to Riza who was standing at his side with the box in her hands. "So Major Elric, it is with great honor and pride that I present you with your stars."

Ed felt that tension in his chest again and watched Mustang pick up a star from the box and hover over him to puncture the wool and fasten it to his shoulder epaulet. He held his breath as the next one was lifted from the box and pressed into place. The box snapped shut and Hawkeye stood at attention, and Mustang stepped back to appreciate his work. They both gave him a warm smile, despite the professional airs about them. This wouldn't have meant something back then, back when he was first certified. But now, there was a lump in his throat. "Thanks."

Roy watched Riza gently place the box on the nightstand and then walked over to the bed himself and picked up a new pair of white gloves and the formal hat to give to Ed. He stood beside him and handed him the gloves. "Etiquette states that your gloves should be worn unless you are eating. Even when you dance, you should have them on."

"Right." Ed took the gloves and realized he completely forgot about the _formal_ nature of this event tonight. _Shit_.

"The hat is only on outside, immediately upon entering the building you should remove your cover." Roy said and then added, "It's also proper that you should not monopolize your date for the evening and only dance with her once unless there are no others who ask her to dance. That isn't going to happen. So make your dance count. There will be _one_ that is slow and it's random."

"How the hell will I know?" Ed asked. So other guys would be dancing with Winry? Old military dudes?

"Hughes will get a list of what the band will play and we'll strategize upon his retrieval of the information." Roy grinned and Riza rolled her eyes. "Between the three of us we can at least take up a few spots on each ladies dance card and eliminate the bother of having to deal with some of these Central officers thinking they can steal our dates."

"Even the ball is very political." Riza explained and Roy put his hand on Ed's shoulder and squeezed. She appreciated the two of them in their finest and behaving themselves. She was very proud of them both. "If you two are done scheming, perhaps Ed would like to come downstairs and tell Winry how beautiful she looks tonight? I don't think it can be put into words how much this means to her Edward. She's very proud of you and honored to be going with you tonight."

Roy gave the kid an extra squeeze of encouragement and walked over to his own date and held out his arm for her. He knew going into this that he was going to have to set an example for Ed, that he'd only have to show the boy once what was expected and he'd absorb everything. "Shall we?"


End file.
